footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheWho87
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 23:32, 14 May 2009 Howdy! *Are you about anywhere?? Dean27 20:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I am from the Netherlands and we do it that way, but I shall chance it. Now i have a question, if you want to mkae help how a page have to look. That is easier for new users. Can plaese also delete this redirect 2009-2010 Eredivisie: Match day 38(dubble redirect). And be free to say if I do something wrong. We have to help each other to build a great wiki. Hope to hear somthing soon Samben 19:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, i wont do that in the future.Freddyiz1337 01:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The Twelfth Man Hi there. I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining The Twelfth Man, a football based community? If so, follow this link. Theboy1001 Talk 09:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Match days *Will... r u going to do the Football League match days on a Monday like you said? Dean27 20:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :*How come you are adding the FC to all the ons ive already done? And why change the leagu tables that i done in FB????? Dean27 15:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Don't matter change whatever you want to change. But i dont know why you need to change it from what i put Arsenal to Arsenl F.C. on all the teams. i've redirected them all so they work without the F.C. makes it quicker when doing each week. I think rather than changing what i've already done move onto doing next weeks match days. But whatever you want to do i guess. :*Thats fine, you edit how you edit i'll do it how i do it, but do not change my edits like your doing now! Spend your time making new stuff rather changing my edits. :*Ok, i've made ou the admin again. Goodluck. Dean27 15:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) UEFA Temps *Are Template:UEFA Champions League and Template:UEFA Champions League seasons both the same info? Dean27 10:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Macclesfield Town F.C page Hi mate. I was born in Macclesfield and I still live their. I am a lifelong Macclesfield Town supporter and I also support Manchester United and F.C Barcelona. Thanks for making the Macclesfield Town F.C page. Olympic Football Hi, I don't know if you're interested in U-23 football, but I'm currently working on the Olympics Wiki and we could use help making some more football pages. I also got a poll going on the Olympic Football 2012 page!! Thanks! Porterfield 23:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC)